


All you have to do is ask.

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, January 10: conflict, charity, turn
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	All you have to do is ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, January 10: conflict, charity, turn

Stiles turned the cash over in his hands, seven hundred dollars. He saved every dime he had for tonight. He just hoped it was enough.   
Tonight was the annual Sheriff’s department fundraising charity auction and he was going to win a date with Deputy Hale. In the end, the conflict was between Miss. Blake and him. The bidding halted at seven hundred and fifty. Stiles lost. Miss. Blake smiled, smirking at the eighteen-year-old. 

Derek took the microphone from the Sheriff. “Stiles, you don’t need to bid on me to get a date with me. All you have to do is ask.” 


End file.
